


Curl up, sleep tight

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack manages to find their way into Stiles and Derek's room to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl up, sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> (Established Stiles/Derek, they are sharing a bed so it is implied. Also, Jackson is pack.)  
> (Really short because I'm just trying to break my writers block.)
> 
> To address a few people who have contacted me and commented, I did 'forget' Boyd, but about an hour after posting I remembered and I FELT HORRIBLE. But I decided against going back and adding him in because I felt like I would be halfass writing him in, so I decided not to. But he will appear in future drabbles :)

Stiles sat up in bed and squinted into the darkness of his room. The door was standing open, light flooding in from the hallway and a figure was blocking the light on the left of the door. Stiles rubbed his eyes and squinted at the figure, trying to make out who it was. “Who is it?” he asked quietly, as not to disturb Derek beside him on the bed.  
Isaac's sleep laced voice came from the doorway, announcing that he needed to sleep but couldn’t. 

Stiles peered at his alarm clock, it was still early in the night. He sighed and shifted himself against Derek’s back and lifted the covers back for Isaac. Isaac closed the door as quietly as possible, but the click seemed to echo in the room. Stiles winced at the noise, looking over at Derek to make sure he remained sleeping.

Isaac crossed the room silently and crawled onto the bed beside Stiles, turning on his side to take up as little room as possible. Stiles pulled the covers over the young wolf and settled against Derek’s back and fell asleep once more.

About an hour later Derek felt a weight against his back, much heavier than Stiles usually was. He turned onto his back and Stiles fell face first against his chest, trapping his arm under the light weight of his body. Isaac rolled onto his back with the shifting of bodies and pressed against Stiles’s side, putting more pressure on Derek’s arm beneath Stiles. Derek sighed and closed his eyes.

“Derek,” Erica whispered, prodding the alpha’s shoulder just as Derek was slipping back into unconsciousness. 

“What?” Derek muttered, eyes opening to blonde messy curls cascading beside him as Erica leaned over the edge of the bed. 

Erica tugged at the hem of her nightshirt like a child and glanced at the end of the bed.

“Crawl in,” Derek said, pulling his feet up to make room for the female wolf. 

Erica balled herself up at Derek’s feet and he placed them on her hip. She fell asleep quickly. 

By morning Stiles was sweating. He woke up and felt his shirt clinging to his body. His legs were pinned down and he was flanked by two wolves. Two wolves that were like living furnaces. He was sweating and it was winter, not something that often happened. He pulled his legs free from the weight at the end of the bed and struggled to sit up, he succeeded eventually.

“Erica?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Erica stirred at the sound of her name, but didn’t wake up entirely. 

Isaac laid beside Stiles, arm over his eyes, one leg crooked and hanging partially off the bed. His hair was even curlier than usual and he was snoring softly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked over at Derek. He didn’t even see Derek at first, because he was mostly covered by a shirtless Jackson. The only part of Jackson that was actually on the bed was his right arm and maybe part of his leg. Otherwise the rest of him was sprawled on top of Derek and his feet were entangled with Erica’s at the end of the bed. Jackson was drooling onto the blanket covering Derek, thankfully the blanket was there, because Derek wasn’t one that liked being drooled on. Let’s face it, NO ONE liked being drooled on.

Stiles fought his way out of the blankets and swung his leg over Isaac and planted it on the cold wood floor. The cold floor almost made Stiles want to say ‘screw getting up’ and go back to bed, but he didn’t. He hefted himself over Isaac and found Scott curled up with Allison on the settee beside the bed, one of the quilts Stiles’s mom had made when he was younger pulled over them. Out of curiosity, Stiles tiptoed to the other side of the bed, where, as he suspected, found Lydia curled up in a ball on the hard floor, another of his mother’s quilts pulled up to her chin and head rested on her arm. 

Stiles headed for the door and turned to look back his the room full of the pack. His pack. His family. He smiled to himself and closed the door behind him. He had breakfast to make.


End file.
